


For The Prediluvian Past

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, kind of Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's when you start talking to Dirk about the possibility of the two of you meeting up in person that you first notice it. A hiccup in the normally lightning fast reaction time with which he usually replies to your message, a spike in awkward and dodgy  metaphors that flounder like a fish out of water, and the way he sometimes suddenly logs off whenever you mention the possibility of you visiting him in Texas, citing a need to take a shower or answer a call from his brother or any number of excuses."</p>
<p>Your name is Jake English, and despite how overjoyed you are at having your best bro coming to stay with you on the island, you can't seem to get over the feeling that he may be hiding some awful truth from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Prediluvian Past

**Author's Note:**

> Based on recent revelation regarding the fact that Dirk and Roxy live in the future. I was interested in exploring what would happen if somehow Dirk was able to, through the magic of technology, travel back and visit Jake on his island, and how he would feel about that....
> 
> Uhh yeah! Enjoy :)

 

 

It's when you start talking to Dirk about the possibility of the two of you meeting up in person that you first notice it. A hiccup in the normally lightning fast reaction time with which he usually replies to your message, a spike in awkward and dodgy  metaphors that flounder like a fish out of water, and the way he sometimes suddenly logs off whenever you mention the possibility of you visiting him in Texas, citing a need to take a shower or answer a call from his brother or any number of excuses. It's strange to you, but despite your pondering you can find no concrete rationale behind it. You think that maybe it's because Dirk doesn't _want_ to see you and maybe this is his way of dropping subtle hints without outright crushing your hope, but then he starts declaring that instead of you visiting him, he should visit _you_. And while you're still a tad suspicious, you largely shrug away your misgivings and instead begin to map out the plans for Dirk's visit. 

Since you _do_ live on an uncharted island with neither airport nor harbor, Dirk plots instead to use a device that he says he and Roxy have been devising together. He sends you the pieces bit by bit with meticulous instructions on how to construct it together. You're puzzled, but you obey and the skeleton of the machine is soon rising up in the corner of your room. 

You figure it's some sort of transmaterializer, like the one you've already put together, only for more complex organic transportation, such as that of a living human being. And after a couple of test runs at the expense of some unfortunate fairy bulls--who you are sure to give proper burials as martyrs in the names of science and blooming bromance--you and Dirk are sure that the transportation will go off with out a hitch.

Still, you are nervous that the moment you flip the switch you'll get a pile of Strider goo at your feet, so you shut your eyes tight after you punch in the correct coordinates. You keep them closed while the machine hums and crackles and whirs, and you keep them shut even when a flash of green light pierces through your eyelids. 

You keep them shut until your hear a couple of soft footsteps and then there's something touching your face, something comprised of warm skin and soft, ragged leather, coupled with the smells of motor oil and orange soda. 

And then of course, the voice, that gritty _Hey English_ that makes your eyes snap open and see that yes, Dirk is _right there_ in front of you. In the flesh, with no apparent damage or missing extremities or other consequences of the transmaterializer.

You can't resist. You give him your biggest smile and throw your arms about his waist, laughing and picking him up in a tight hug. He wheezes and pats at your arm as you swing him around the room with unbridled giddy glee. You set him back down once you begin to get dizzy yourself, nearly tripping into him as the room spins around you. He steadies you, shaking his head and telling you exactly how much of a trainwreck of Tarzan and newborn puppy you are--but he seems happy to see you and by Jove are you happy to see _him_. 

So friggin' happy, in fact, that you go in for another hug, more muted and calm than your last one. And this time he reciprocates, winding his arms around your waist and holding you close and _wow,_ it suddenly hits you that it's been so very, very long since you've been this close to another human being. It strikes you just how warm Dirk is, that despite the calm coolnes that oozes through that tangerine text there is a human and body and behind it all and _oh goodness gracious_ , it's all just overwhelming you at once and you almost feel undignified tears come to your eyes as you hug Dirk close. He doesn't necessarily protest, though after a couple of minutes he gently pats your back, and you take that as a sign to release him and step back. You feel embarrassed at the dilatory duration of your embrace, but it hasn't seemed to bother Dirk all that much. He instead smirks and asks you if you're going to give him the grand tour and you beam, grabbing his wrist as you drag him around your room, excitably babbling about the various posters and knickknacks and firearms you have scattered about the space. He's quiet and indulgent of your gabble, though when he tips his shades in mock aplomb to your poster of Neytiri he calls her "Madame Space-Furry," for which you smack him on the shoulders and make him apologize. 

The rest of the day is spent showing Dirk around your house and the immediate area outside. You trudge through the pumpkin patch with him, pointing out the various harmless fauna flitting about in the trees and identifying the small plants and flowers blooming amidst the thick floor of vines. 

Eventually, the two of you wind up on the bluffs overlooking the small lagoon of the island. The sun is going down, turning the sky and bright and vibrant orange and silhouetted the sunken temple jutting out of the water a few hundred meters from where the two of you are standing. You let out a puff of exhilarated air, shoving your hands into your pockets as you glance over to him. Oddly enough, you find him staring rather intently at the ocean before you, shades removed. There almost seems to be an accusative look in his eyes as they reflect the same light of the sunset that dances in the waves and ripples of the water that stretches for miles in front of you. 

"Dirk?" You ask, and it takes him a moment to turn and look back at you. Golly, his eyes really _are_ orange, aren't they? And coupled with the light of the sunset, they look positively molten. 

"Is something the matter?" You tilt you head, shifting closer to him. When he doesn't respond immediately, you prod his shoulder. When that doesn't work, you raise a hand a gently flick his ear. He twitches.

"Dirk?"

"No."

He turns back to the ocean, shades resuming their previous position atop his nose. 

"Nothing's wrong, bro. Don't worry."

He stays stock still like a statue, even when you lower your head onto his shoulder and let it rest there. 

"It's just beautiful, is all."


End file.
